


Darkest Sky

by The_German_Grim_Reaper



Series: Darkest Sky, Brightest Dawn [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, So basically, and meanwhile the clans decide to leave on their own, because Sharptooth's death didn't happen for a while, this is an au where the prophecy cats were stuck in the mountains for a couple more moons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_German_Grim_Reaper/pseuds/The_German_Grim_Reaper
Summary: What if the chosen cats never returned to the forest?  With no prophecy and little hope, the Clans must make the long and treacherous journey to the lake on their own.  To make matters worse, only three of the Clans have agreed to make the journey.  Can Thunderclan, Riverclan, and Windclan find a new home on their own?or: the Rainwhisker-centric au of Dawn you never knew you needed





	1. Prologue & Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Am I really doing this? Am I, I real human being, really about to publish a Warriors fanfiction in the year of our lord 2019? Yes. Yes, I am.
> 
> I can explain. I was dragged back into this fandom, through no fault of my own (ok scratch that that part's a total lie) and obviously if I was gonna write Warriors it would have to be Dawn, which is 100% the best Warriors book ever written. And yeah, I know the Warriors community is way bigger on fanfiction.net, but honestly? That place is a hellhole and I'm not about to waste my time trying to make it work for me. Rainwhisker as the main character came as a total surprise, but after I'd written the prologue, I moved straight on to writing the first chapter and Rainwhisker's name, just, like... appeared?
> 
> AND!!! I have exciting news for all of you. I am writing... (dun dun dun) a sequel! That's right, I haven't even finished publishing this one yet and I'm already working on a sequel! But I'll tell you more about that later. For now, without further adieu: my fic!
> 
> (You don't have to read the allegiances if you don't want to. They're not that important. Mostly just to help me keep things straight.)

“I’m tired.”

The broad-shouldered leader sat on the tallest of the jagged rocks that covered the riverbank, wind buffeting his pelt as rainwater dripped off of his fur.Beside him, a sandy-furred she-cat bowed her head in silence.

“These past few moons have been so hard.”The tom continued.“We’ve been driven from our camp, our territory… the monsters have taken everything, and there is nothing I can do to protect my clan.”

“Starclan will guide us.”The she-cat mewed, but even her confidence in their starry-furred ancestors had been shaken.

“They have been silent this long.”He disagreed, not unkindly.“How much longer can we survive?We have lost so many warriors.”

Sandstorm bowed her head again, this time in remembrance.Their own two daughters,Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw, had both been taken from them.First Squirrelpaw had disappeared in the night, along with the young warrior Brambleclaw and four other cats.Then Leafpaw had been stolen from them, taken against her will by twolegs and been unable to escape.And they hadn’t been the only ones.Every cat had lost someone.

“No cat can ever replace those who have been lost.”She murmured, looking up at her mate with dewy eyes.“But we cannot give up.To do so would be to dishonor their memory.”

“She is right.”Another voice came from the foot of the rock.Firestar’s ears pricked with surprise.He had thought every other cat would have sought shelter from the storm.“They would not want us to give up.We will find a way.”

“Of course we will.”Firestar agreed, nodding his head at Dustpelt’s words.“Starclan has not given up on us.And we, in turn, will not give up on them.”

Before either cat could reply to his words, the sound of pawsteps came from the entrance to their rocky camp.Sandstorm sniffed the air.“Windclan.”She hissed.

“Peace, Sandstorm.”Firestar cautioned her, leaping down from his perch on nimble feet.She and Dustpelt followed, other cats peering out of their dens to witness the commotion.“Tallstar.” He greeted the rival leader cordially.

Tallstar looked like he was a pawstep away from joining the ranks of Starclan.His ribs were nearly visible through his fur, even in the darkness of the night, and he was soaked to the bone.Every breath he took was raspy and weak.On either side of him, a warrior stood ready to catch him if he fell.

“Firestar.”He replied in a voice raspy from disuse.“I have come to seek your assistance.Windclan needs your help."

Firestar hesitated.“Come into my den.”He offered after a moment.“It is not good to discuss such things in the cold.”

The warriors beside him looked distrustful, but there was only relief in Tallstar’s gaze as he made his way into the shade of the rocks.It wasn’t completely dry there, and the ground was just as hard, but at least they were out of the worst of the storm.

Firestar settled down, wrapping his tail around his paws as he waited for Tallstar to speak.

“Windclan is dying.”He said.Both of the warriors beside him gave jolts of surprise at his words, although they did not disagree with him.There was no doubting the truth in Tallstar’s words.“We have come because there is nothing left for us in the forest.Every plant, every tree, every scrap of prey, they are all being destroyed by the twolegs and their monsters.Soon there will be nothing left but churned earth.”

“Yes.”Firestar admitted somberly.“The monsters have affected Thunderclan, too.But what do you propose we do about it?Thunderclan cannot give up our hunting grounds. We barely have enough to feed ourselves, much less another clan.”

“But don’t you see?”Tallstar asked him urgently.“There is one thing we can do.There is _only_ one thing we can do.”

“And what is that?”

“Leave the forest.”There was a deafening silence after Tallstar’s words, but he continued on.“We can find another home, one where there is better hunting and none of our clanmates are swallowed up by monsters.It is the only way.”

“That’s nonsense!”Dustpelt spat. “This forest is our home!”

“A home that is slowly killing us.”One of Tallstar’s warriors retorted.

“And what do you expect we will find if we leave?”Dustpelt questioned.“More monsters.More twolegs.Other cats, ones who are not likely to share their prey without a fight.No, we are better off here, where at least we’ll know the ground beneath our paws.”

“And what does your leader have to say of this?”The cat- whom Firestar now recognized as Mudclaw- questioned furiously.“Unless you claim to speak for the whole of Thunderclan?”

Firestar sighed.“I have no desire to leave the forest.”He began.

The Windclan cats drooped.Tallstar, in particular, looked like he was despairing for his very life.

“But,” he continued, “I fear that Tallstar is right.This forest is being destroyed by an enemy we cannot fight.Perhaps it is time for us to change our ways.”

“But this is our home!”Dustpelt protested, eyes wide with horror.“Our ancestors have lived here since the first days of the Clans!You can’t expect us to just walk away!”

“What else would you have me do?”Firestar demanded, weariness evident in his posture and his tone.“Let my clan die?We have waited for moons, and Starclan has not answered our prayers.It is time to stop waiting.”

He turned back to Tallstar.“I must discuss this with my clan.”He mewed.“But, if the answer is favorable, we will leave in three days.”

Tallstar bowed his head in thanks.“Windclan owes you, my friend.”He meowed.“You have just saved our Clan.”

____________________

**Thunderclan**

Leader:

Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy:

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Medicine Cat:

Cinderpelt - dark gray she-cat with a twisted leg

(Apprentice, Leafpaw)

Warriors:

Goldenflower - she-cat with a pale ginger coat 

Mousefur - small, dusky brown she-cat

(Apprentice, Spiderpaw)

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

(Apprentice, Squirrelpaw)

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

(Apprentice, Shrewpaw)

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ashfur - pale gray tom with darker flecks and green eyes

Rainwhisker - dark gray tom with blue eyes

Sootfur - lighter gray tom with amber eyes

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Squirrelpaw - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderpaw - black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Shrewpaw - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Whitepaw - white she-cat with green eyes

Queens & Kits:

Ferncloud - pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, mother of Dustpelt’s kits

(Birchkit - light brown tabby tom

Hollykit - white she-cat)

Elders:

Frostfur - beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Speckletail - pale tabby she-cat

Longtail - pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**Windclan**

Leader:

Tallstar - elderly black and white tom with a very long tail

Deputy:

Mudclaw - mottled dark brown tom

(Apprentice, Crowpaw)

Medicine Cat:

Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Warriors:

Tornear - wiry gray tabby

Ashfoot - strong gray she-cat

(Apprentice, Thistlepaw)

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

(Apprentice, Weaselpaw)

Onewhisker - brown tabby tom

Gorsetail - lithe tawny and white she-cat

Robinwing - light brown she-cat

(Apprentice, Owlpaw)

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Apprentices:

Crowpaw - dark black tom with blue eyes

Weaselpaw - ginger tom with white paws

Thistlepaw - white tom with ginger markings

Owlpaw - light brown tabby tom

Elders:

Morningflower - tortoiseshell she-cat

Oatwhisker - creamy brown tabby tom

**Riverclan**

Leader:

Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby

Deputy:

Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

Mudfur - elderly brown tom with long fur

(Apprentice, Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky black tom

(Apprentice, Volepaw)

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

(Apprentice, Stonepaw)

Stormfur - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Hawkfrost - dark brown tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Swallowtail - dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Splashpaw)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Apprentices:

Volepaw - small brown tabby tom

Stonepaw - gray tom with blue eyes

Splashpaw - brown and white she-cat

Queens & Kits:

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat

(Willowkit - silver tabby she-kit)

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat, mother of Reedwhisker’s kits

(Minnowkit - dark gray and white dappled she-cat

Tumblekit - black she-cat

Pebblekit - mottled grey tom)

Elders:

Shadepelt - dark gray, almost black, she-cat

Loudbelly - dark brown tom

**Shadowclan**

Leader:

Blackstar - large white tom with jet-black paws

Deputy:

Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

(Apprentice, Crowpaw)

Medicine Cat:

Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Rowanberry - cream and brown she-cat

Nutwhisker - brown tabby tom

(Apprentice, Kinkpaw)

Oakfur - small brown tom

(Apprentice, Smokepaw)

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Sprucepelt - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Dawncloud - pale ginger tabby she-cat

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

(Apprentice, Talonpaw)

Nightwing - black she-cat

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

Talonpaw - brown tabby tom

Smokepaw - dark gray, almost black tom

Kinkpaw - ragged brown she-cat

Crowpaw - sleek black and white tom

Queens & Kits:

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

(Applekit - mottled brown she-cat

Toadkit - dark brown tom

Marshkit - light brown tabby tom)

Morelpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Blackstar’s kits

(Snowkit - pure white she-cat with green eyes

Ratkit - small dark brown tom with yellow eyes)

Elders:

Runningnose - small gray and white tom, formerly the medicine cat

Boulder - skinny gray tom

**The Tribe**

Healer:

Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) - brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Prey-Hunters:

Gray Sky Before Dawn (Gray) - pale gray tabby tom

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) - brown tabby she-cat

Cave-Guards:

Talon of Swooping Eagle - dark tabby tom

Jagged Rock Where Heron Sits (Jag) - brown tom

Rock Beneath Still Water (Rock) - brown tom

Bird That Sings At Dusk (Bird) - gray tabby she-cat

Crag Where Eagles Nest (Crag) - dark gray tom

Sheer Path Beside Waterfall (Sheer) - dark brown tabby tom

Night of No Stars (Night) - black she-cat

Kit-Mothers:

Wing Shadow Over Water (Wing) - gray and white she-cat

Flight of Startled Heron (Flight) - brown tabby she-cat


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainwhisker goes hunting, the clan gets a surprise visitor, and tensions rise between warriors.

The sky had cleared and the winds had ceased their howling when the morning came that the clan was to leave.Rainwhisker opened his eyes and stretched, feeling the damp rock beneath his paws.

“I can’t believe that we’re leaving.”He mewed to himself quietly.“I never thought this day would come.”

“I know.”Sorreltail agreed with him from the confines of her nest.“And we’re leaving so many behind.”

Rainwhisker sighed.His sister was right.Leafpaw wasn’t the only cat to have been taken by the twolegs; Cloudtail and Brightheart were missing as well, in addition to cats from the other three clans.And that wasn’t even counting the cats who had died.Dappletail and Larchkit had passed away just the previous day after eating a poisoned rabbit.

“But we’ll lose more if we stay.”He mewed aloud, before padding out from the den.

Most of the clan was already awake.They were due to leave at daybreak, but no cat had been able to sleep well that night.Ferncloud and Dustpelt had lost a kit.Firestar and Sandstorm were losing a daughter.Whitepaw was losing both of her parents.And as for the rest of them… they were all losing clanmates, but every cat was leaving behind the home they knew forever.

“Rainwhisker!” The deputy, Graystripe, greeted him.“See if you can catch some fresh-kill before we go.Don’t stray too far from the camp.”

Rainwhisker nodded to show that he’d heard.He was unlikely to find any prey, but if he did, it would do a lot of good for the clan.

Thunderclan and Windclan weren’t the only ones leaving the forest.Leopardstar of Riverclan had, after several long discussions with Firestar, agreed to join them.Shadowclan, on the other hand, was staying behind.

Rainwhisker opened his mouth and padded out of camp.He opened his mouth to scent the air, but all he could smell was monsters and soil.

There was a rustling of leaves and Rainwhisker’s ears pricked towards the sound. It wasn’t hard to spot the source of the noise; a dry leaf was rubbing against the base of a tree as if being shifted by some tiny animal.

Rainwhisker circled around the tree, trying to find the best angle of attack.He stalked closer, getting ready to pounce, already imagining what the vole would taste like on his tongue.

He was too slow.A pair of night-black paws slammed down on the animal, killing it instantly.Rainwhisker stared for a moment, uncomprehending, before he looked up into the newcomer’s face.A pair of dark golden eyes looked back at him.

Too late, Rainwhisker smelled the distinctive scent of Shadowclan.An enemy warrior, then.Perhaps a patrol had been sent to stop the Clans from leaving?Rainwhisker dropped into a defensive position, hissing a warning at the intruder.

“Rainwhisker, I believe?”The tom mewed pleasantly, not looking the least bit bothered by Rainwhisker’s unsheathed claws and lashing tail.

“Why are you on Thunderclan territory?”Rainwhisker demanded.He knew the answer, of course- stealing prey- but to do it so blatantly?And directly in front of a Thunderclan warrior?

“I need to speak with Firestar.”

“You have trespassed in our territory and stolen our prey, and now you make demands of me?”Rainwhisker shook his head in disbelief, although he relaxed his stance.“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t rip you to shreds.”

“The catch is yours.I do not hunt for my own clan, but as a gift to yours.I have not attacked you, and I have come alone.”Then, with a contemptuous glance at Rainwhisker, he added, “And it would hardly be a fair fight.”

Rainwhisker’s pelt bristled, but he couldn’t deny that the mysterious tom was right.Shadowclan had clearly not been so affected by the monsters as Thunderclan.He was scrawny, yes, and his pelt was not sleek, but there were still strong muscles beneath his fur.Rainwhisker, on the other hand, was half-starved.

“I’ll take you to Firestar.”He decided after a moment’s hesitation.“He’ll decide what to do with you.”

The stranger gestured with his tail for Rainwhisker to go first, but Rainwhisker shook his head.“After you.”He mewed.He certainly wasn’t about to turn his back on a Shadowclan cat, not when the odds were so stacked against him should it come to a fight.

The cat nodded, a flicker of something akin to respect in his eyes.He picked up the vole inches teeth as he walked towards Sunningrocks, head held high even as cats turned to stare at him.Graystripe, when he caught sight of them, froze in shock.He hissed something to the cats around him, and Shrewpaw darted into Firestar’s den.

Moments later, their noble leader stepped into the sunlight.His eyes were narrowed at the Shadowclan tom.“Rainwhisker?”He questioned, not breaking eye contact.

“He was in the forest.”Rainwhisker hurried to explain.“Hunting.He asked to be brought to you.”

Firestar nodded sharply, waiting for the golden-eyed tom to speak.

“My name is Sprucepelt.”He meowed, dipping his head in greeting after dropping the vole at his feet.“I have an important matter to discuss with you.”

Firestar’s eyes narrowed even further.“The last cat who came to this camp to see me ended up convincing me to leave the forest.I must warn you that I will not change my mind.”

“I wouldn’t wish to.”Sprucepelt raised his head to meet Firestar’s gaze.“I do not seek to convince you to stay; I merely wish to accompany you on your journey.”

There was a wave of murmurs through the gathered crowd.Firestar gazed at him for a moment longer, then nodded decisively.“Graystripe, Rainwhisker, to me.”He called loudly.“Everyone else, get back to work.”

Rainwhisker couldn’t help but be surprised.Who was he, one of the youngest warriors in the clan, to join Firestar in discussing such an important matter?Nevertheless, he stepped forward alongside Sprucepelt.

“Shadowclan has chosen to remain in the forest.”Firestar mewed.“Has Blackstar changed his mind?”

“Not the forest.”Sprucepelt corrected.

“I’m sorry?”

“They are not staying in the forest.”Sprucepelt repeated.“Blackstar has chosen to find a new home inside of Twolegplace.”

“Bloodclan’s old hunting grounds.”Graystripe realized.

Sprucepelt nodded.“Yes.He feels that we will be safe there.”

“But you disagree.”Firestar surmised.Rainwhisker felt like an outsider, standing there and watching but not knowing what to say.

“Twolegplace is no place for a Clan cat.”Sprucepelt told them.“Blackstar says that without Bloodclan, we will have no trouble establishing ourselves there.But it has been many moons since your defeat of Scourge.Who is to say that some new group has not taken over their territory?”

Firestar nodded to show that he was listening.

“Even if we do manage to take the territory, things will be different.We won’t be a Clan anymore, we’ll just be a group of rogues.I don’t want that, not for me or my family.”

“Your family?”Rainwhisker couldn’t help but ask.

Sprucepelt nodded.“My two sons, Smokepaw and Ratpaw.They want to come with me, if you will allow us to join you on this journey.”

Firestar sighed, exchanging a look with Graystripe.“I cannot turn away any cat who asks for me help.”He mewed.“You and your family are welcome to join us.”

Sprucepelt bowed his head.“Thank you, Firestar.”

“Where are your sons?”Graystripe asked him.There was a deep sadness in his tone, and Rainwhisker remembered again that the deputy’s two kits had been among the first to go missing.

“They are waiting for us at Fourtrees.”Sprucepelt replied.

Firestar nodded.“We will meet them at Fourtrees.”With that, he leapt down from the rocks and strode towards the entrance to camp.“Thunderclan, to me!”

Rainwhisker fell into step beside his two siblings as they followed the procession of cats.It was hard to believe that, this time tomorrow, he would have left the forest and would most likely never see it again.With every step he took, he felt the weight of that realization settling over him.

They walked past a half-buried log, old and decaying and coated in a thick layer of moss.

“Do you remember,” Sootfur meowed softly, “the day we were first apprenticed?Our mentors took us out together and you tripped over that very log.”

Rainwhisker did, in fact, remember.“It was covered in snow.”He protested.“Nobody could have known it was there.”

“The last snow of leaf-bare.”Sorreltail reminisced. “You looked ridiculous with frost all over your whiskers.”

Rainwhisker snorted.He could see what they were doing, of course, but that didn’t stop it from cheering him up.“Not that you were much better.Your teeth were chattering the whole way back to camp!”

“Only because I caught something!”She argued.“I don’t seem to remember either of _you_ diving into the snow after a vole.”

That was true.Sorreltail had been the only one of them to make a catch that day.She had popped out of a snowbank, covered from head to toe in white, a tiny snow-encrusted vole between her teeth.At the time he had only been jealous, but looking back he could feel nothing but pride for his sister.

Rainwhisker sighed.“I can’t believe we’ll never see this place again.”

“Don’t think of it like that.Think of it like an adventure.”Sorreltail urged him, although it was clear her heart wasn’t in it.

“Great.”Rainwhisker sighed.“An adventure where we leave the only home we’ve ever known and have no idea whether we’ll even survive.”

“We’ll survive.”Sootfur assured him. “We’re Thunderclan.We have to.”

They reached Fourtrees without incident.Standing there, as promised, were Sprucepelt’s kits.However, there was a third cat standing beside them as well.

“Rowanberry.” Sprucepelt greeted the third cat.“No trouble, I hope?”

“None.”She agreed.

“Sprucepelt, what is this?”Firestar demanded.“You said nothing about a third cat.”

“Don’t worry, Firestar.”Rowanberry sniffed.“I’m not going with you.I’m simply here to make sure that nothing happened to the apprentices while Sprucepelt was gone.”

She looked at Sprucepelt.“Goodbye.I do hope you find a home, wherever you end up, and that the prey there is plentiful.”

With that, she turned and vanished into the forest from where she had come.

Rainwhisker turned his attention to Sprucepelt’s kits.One of them was a dark gray, almost black, the same color as Rainwhisker himself.He was large, despite how skinny he was- almost a warrior.The other was tiny and dark brown, with ragged fur and trembling legs.He could hardly be more than a kit.

Rainwhisker half-wanted to go meet the Shadowclan cats, but he decided to stay with his siblings instead.There would be plenty of time to introduce himself later.

The journey to the edge of Clan territory was long.Rainwhisker had never been on Windclan territory before, but it seemed to go on forever.The acrid stench of twolegs filled the air and Rainwhisker could feel the thrum of monsters through the ground beneath his paws.

Rainwhisker’s stomach growled.He couldn’t help that he was hungry; he hadn’t eaten at all that day, and he’d only had half a mouse the day before.

“There’ll be plenty of time to hunt once we get past the Thunderpaths.”Sorreltail mewed, as if sensing his thoughts.

His pelt prickled with embarrassment.“I’m just hungry.”He muttered.

“We all are.”She responded simply.

That was true.Even if, by some miracle, they did manage to catch some prey, Rainwhisker wouldn’t be allowed to eat it.That honor would be saved for the queens or the elders or the medicine cats, not young and healthy warriors.

Suddenly Sorreltail perked up.“Mouse!”She hissed.

Before Rainwhisker could react, one of the Windclan cats was already pelting away from the group.She disappeared into the bushes and returned, moments later, a plump mouse dangling between her teeth.

“Morningflower!”She called.

An elderly Windclan she-cat took a pawstep forward to take a bite of the mouse, but her path was blocked by Hawkfrost of Riverclan.“Mudfur needs it more.”He growled.

Ashfoot’s pelt bristled.“A Windclan cat caught it.”She told him sharply.“A Windclan cat should eat it.”

Rainwhisker forced himself to move forwards, darting in between the quarreling cats.“We’re working together now.”He cautioned them.“We mustn’t turn on one another.”

“He’s right.”Firestar’s voice came from behind him.“This is no time for infighting. If we can’t cooperate, we may as well part ways now.”It was clear from his tone of voice what he thought of that idea.

“You should be more careful what you say.”Hawkfrost hissed.“Riverclan would do just fine without you.”

“Hawkfrost!”Mothwing rebuked.“You shouldn’t say such things!You aren’t our leader!”

The broad-shouldered warrior ignored his sister.“Give Mudfur the mouse.”He demanded of Ashfoot.

She bared her teeth.“Make me.”

Hawkfrost growled.Rainwhisker glanced between them, unsure of what to do.How could the Clans survive the journey ahead if they couldn’t even get along with each other?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach the Thunderpaths, an unexpected danger arises, and Thunderclan is dealt a heavy loss.

“ _Enough_!”Leopardstar snarled, shouldering her way through the crowd.“I will not tolerate this from one of my warriors.”

“Deputy.”Hawkfrost corrected, although he relaxed from his battle stance.The look he shot Ashfoot, however, was pure venom.

“Need I remind you,” Leopardstar hissed at him in an ice-cold tone, “that your appointment was only temporary?Mistyfoot is, and always has been, the true Riverclan deputy.”

Hawkfrost flinched from her as if struck.

Leopardstar turned towards Ashfoot.“I apologize for my warrior’s unruliness.”She apologized stiffly.“Windclan may keep the mouse.”

Ashfoot hesitated, and then shook her head.“Firestar is right.”She meowed.“The clans must work together if we want to survive.We will split the mouse.”

Leopardstar nodded, satisfaction shining in her gaze.“That is acceptable.”

Morningflower, looking unsure of herself, took a bite of the mouse.Mudfur, Riverclan’s aging medicine cat, followed.They devoured the mouse quickly, and Rainwhisker was relieved to see the spark return to Morningflower’s eyes.He fell back into line with Sorreltail, although Sootfur was nowhere to be seen.

“You’d think she would’ve given it to Tallstar.”His sister remarked.“He certainly looks like he needs it.”

Rainwhisker considered it, but shook his head.“He’s their leader.”He mewed.“He would never take food when the rest of his clan is hungry.It’s a matter of pride.”

“Pride?”She snorted.“He practically _begged_ Firestar to leave the forest.I hardly think he has any pride left.”

Rainwhisker’s pelt bristled.While he had never known the Windclan leader, he had heard plenty of stories about how brave and noble he had been.It was quite a shock to see how old and weak he had to become, and to hear Sorreltail comment on it so callously was almost more than he could bear.

“He’s a Clan leader.”He reprimanded his sister.“I know tensions are high right now, but you don’t have to take it out on him.”  
She scoffed, but was silent.After several moments, she scuffed her paws in the dirt and began to mew hesitantly.

“I’m sorry.It’s just that with everything that’s going on… it’s hard enough that we’re leaving the forest, but we’re also leaving my closest friend.”

Rainwhisker bowed his head as they walked.“I know.”Leafpaw, Firestar’s daughter and the medicine cat apprentice, had become very close with Sorreltail after her sister’s disappearance.But about half a moon ago, she had been taken by twolegs while Sorreltail watched, unable to rescue her.

“I was _right there_.”His sister continued.“Just pawsteps away, and I could see what was happening, and I was helpless to stop any of it.And now the twolegs have her and she’s gone.”

“She’ll find a way back to us.”Rainwhisker promised her.

She looked up at him with raw emotion in her eyes.“How?Even if she does escape the twolegs, she’ll return to an empty forest.”

“Starclan will guide her.”

The group of hungry, tired cats reached the crest of a hill.On the other side, Rainwhisker could see a mess of Thunderpaths, beyond which there was nothing but mud and rocks.

“How are we meant to get across _that_?”Sorreltail questioned, aghast.

The leaders and deputies were discussing something in hushed whispers at the front of the group, but Rainwhisker was too far away to hear them.Instead of trying to listen in, he glanced around, hoping to see a cat he could help.There was no way that the kits and elders would make it across the Thunderpath on their own.

Not far from him, a young Riverclan queen was struggling along with three kits.Rainwhisker nosed his way through the crowd until he reached her.“Do you need help?”He offered.“I can carry one.”

The queen shot him a grateful look and nudged one of her kits towards him.Rainwhisker picked him up gently by the scruff of his neck, careful not to hurt him.

“I’ll take the other one.”A Riverclan apprentice offered.The queen nodded and the apprentice picked up her second kit, leaving her with only one to carry.

“We’ll cross in groups.”Firestar called, barely loud enough for Rainwhisker to hear him over the sound of monsters.“Make sure no cat is left behind.”

Rainwhisker shared a glance with the Riverclan queen and nodded.They would be in the first group to cross.After all, they were near enough to the front of the procession.

The groups formed.Rainwhisker, the queen, and the apprentice were all near the front, each of them carrying a kit.Tallstar, leaning heavily on Webfoot, was with them, as well as a few other cats.

Mudclaw of Windclan was watching the Thunderpath, waiting for the right moment to cross.Just after a huge red monster roared by, he lashed his tail.“ _Now_!”He yowled.

Rainwhisker pelted forward, feeling the rock-hard Thunderpath beneath his paws.The kit in his jaws was yelping, struggling to get free, but Rainwhisker just held him tighter.The roar of monsters drew nearer and nearer, growing louder until it hurt his ears just to listen to it.With one last, desperate lunge, he threw himself forwards onto the mud, feeling wind ripple through his fur as the monster missed him by a tail-length.

He dropped the kit.“Is everyone okay?”He called, struggling to be heard over the monsters.

The Riverclan queen nodded, although there was a glint of fear in her bright blue eyes.Beside her, the apprentice lowered himself into the mud on trembling legs.

“Tallstar?”Webfoot asked, concern evident in his tone.“Tallstar, are you alright?”

The Windclan leader was panting, his entire chest rattling with every breath he took.He looked moments away from death.

“Mothwing will be in the next group.”Rainwhisker told them, glancing back across the Thunderpath.“She can help him.”

The cats crossed quickly, groups darting out in between monsters.Mothwing, upon seeing Tallstar’s state, rushed over to his side.Rainwhisker turned his attention to Sorreltail and Sootfur, who were both in the last group to cross.

Sorreltail was guiding Longtail, who had retired to the elder’s den after being blinded by a rabbit.Beside her, Sootfur was helping the elderly Speckletail to keep her footing.Every cat was helping one another- Whitepaw and Ratpaw ran side by side, Frostfur carried a Windclan kit in her jaws, Leopardstar nudged a Riverclan apprentice along when he froze in fear.

They made it across the Thunderpath without incident.Rainwhisker’s excitement, however, was short-lived.Every cat had stopped moving, but the heavy sound of pawsteps remained.

He turned his head to look, dreading what he would see.“Dog!”He yowled.It was pelting towards them, huge teeth dripping with spit as it drew near to the clan.It howled, drawing every cat’s attention.

The leaders leapt into action.“Cross the Thunderpath!”Leopardstar yowled.

“Grab the kits!”Firestar added. “Help the elders!”

Rainwhisker was near the back of the group now, having stayed behind to watch his siblings’ crossing.He ran forward now, scanning the crowd for the queen and kits he had been helping earlier, but did not see them.

“Rainwhisker!”Ratpaw called.Rainwhisker turned to see the tiny brown apprentice tugging on the scruff of Whitepaw’s neck, but he wasn’t strong enough to move her.Her legs had almost completely sunken into the deep mud she was standing in.

Rainwhisker darted over to the pair of apprentices.“Go!”He told Ratpaw.“I’ll get her!”

Ratpaw hesitated before running towards the rest of the group.The dog was drawing ever nearer, but he couldn’t leave Whitepaw.Rainwhisker sunk his teeth into the scruff of her neck and pulled her up, straining with all his might to free her from her muddy prison.

He had barely gotten Whitepaw loose when another cry captured his attention.A tiny kit was pelting away from the group, in his panic running straight at the dog.

“Tumblekit!”The Riverclan queen screeched.She was pushing her way through the crowd, trying desperately to reach her kit, but she was too far away.Rainwhisker knew, even as he started to run, that he would never be able to reach the kit in time.

A blur of pale ginger fur came out of nowhere.Sandstorm leapt towards the kit, pushing it away from the dog with less than a tail-length to spare.The dog skidded to a halt, turning to follow Sandstorm with a snarl.

Rainwhisker’s heart stopped dead in his chest.They had been just on the edge of the Thunderpath to begin with, but Sandstorm and the kit were now directly in the path of the monsters.

Sandstorm hissed at the dog as a monster barreled towards her, swerving at the last second to avoid a collision.What happened next, Rainwhisker couldn’t say.There was a spray of mud from beneath the monster and he turned his head to protect his eyes.When he looked back, mere heartbeat later, it was too late.

Sandstorm, the kit, and the dog were all on the other side of the Thunderpath, back the way they had come.The kit was cowering in a patch of grass while Sandstorm reared up at the dog, refusing to let it past her to reach the kit.Blood was dripping from the dog’s muzzle, but it lunged at her anyway. Rainwhisker could only watch in horror as the dog’s teeth latched onto one of Sandstorm’s front legs, dragging her away as she screeched in pain.

“Sandstorm!”Firestar yowled, leaping across the Thunderpath.

The arrival of another monster halted him in his tracks and he skidded to a stop.Never before had Rainwhisker wished that monsters would go faster, but now time seemed to move too slow.By the time the Thunderpath was clear of monsters, Sandstorm and the dog had vanished.

Firestar pelted into the muddy field, looking around desperately for his lost mate.Rainwhisker darted across the Thunderpath and scooped up the cowering kit, bringing it back to the other side.Several other warriors- Graystripe and Brackenfur among them- joined Firestar in his search.

The small group of warriors returned after what felt like an eternity.Rainwhisker was chilled to the bone, dried mud matting his pelt, but he didn’t dare to ask Firestar to leave.No cat did.Regardless of their opinion of the noble leader, everyone understood the pain of losing a loved one.

When they returned, Sandstorm not among them, Rainwhisker felt his heart sink down into his stomach.Sandstorm was one of the clan’s best and bravest warriors.Firestar had lost everything- his kits, his home, and now his mate.How were they meant to continue on like this?

“We’ll continue on to Highstones.”Firestar told them, his voice raspy from emotion.“We’ll stop there for the night.”

Leopardstar and Tallstar did not argue.When they continued on towards Highstones, the mood had shifted.They were no longer just scared and apprehensive- they were in mourning.

When Rainwhisker spotted Ravenpaw’s barn on the horizon, a wave of relief washed over him.His feet were aching and his legs felt as though they might fall off.The sleek black loner greeted them as they drew closer.

“Firestar!”He exclaimed, bounding towards the group.His pelt was well-groomed and his eyes bright.“Is everything alright?”His eyes darted towards the huge group of cats that fanned out from behind Firestar, a question in his eyes.

Firestar sighed, suddenly looking every bit as weary and grief-stricken as he was.“The forest is destroyed.”He mewed quietly.“We’ve had to leave our homes.”

Shock and horror warred for dominance on Ravenpaw’s face.“Come inside.”He told them.“Tell me everything.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clans are warm and well-fed, but not everything is as perfect as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made an official Tumblr for this fic! Check it out at https://rainwhiskerau.tumblr.com

The barn was warm and the air smelled of prey.Rainwhisker wanted nothing more than to sink down into the soft hay and take a deep nap.But he was a warrior, and he couldn’t rest until he knew his clan was safe.

“Is there anything I can do?”He asked Graystripe, glancing towards Firestar worriedly.The ginger tom was deep in discussion with Ravenpaw and Barley, but even from across the barn he seemed to be radiating sadness.

“Make sure the queens and elders are fed.”Graystripe told him.“Then grab something for yourself.It’s been a long day.”

“But…”Rainwhisker glanced again towards Firestar.

Graystripe blinked at him sympathetically.“I know you want to help him.But trust me when I tell you that this is best left to the cats who know him best.Ravenpaw and I will talk to him, don’t worry.”

Rainwhisker nodded.“Alright.Do you know if Cinderpelt needs any help?I can send one of the apprentices to help her.”

With Leafpaw missing, Cinderpelt had her paws full taking care of the Clan.Before Leafpaw, Ferncloud had often been sent to assist her, but now she was busy looking after her kits.Before Ferncloud, it had been Brightheart, but she too had been taken away by the twolegs that had captured Leafpaw.

“I think she’s looking after Dawnflower’s kit right now.”Graystripe reported.“I’m sure she’d appreciate the extra help.”

Rainwhisker nodded.He turned around, scanning the barn for any Thunderclan apprentices.Spiderpaw, Shrewpaw, and Whitepaw were all resting in a thick patch of hay, although he could see Whitepaw watching the hay intently for any stir of a mouse.

“Shrewpaw!”He called.The smallest apprentice looked up towards his voice. “Go help Cinderpelt and the medicine cats.”

Shrewpaw nodded and leapt up, hurrying towards the outside of the barn.It wasn’t large enough for every cat to fit inside, so almost half of the cats were waiting outside in the sheltered area behind the barn while Ravenpaw, Barley, and the leaders figured out where to go from there.

Rainwhisker turned his attention to the other two apprentices.“Hunt.”He told them.“Cats are hungry, we have no time to rest until the queens and elders have been fed.”

Whitepaw nodded and got to her feet, but Spiderpaw huffed.“I’ve already caught a mouse and given it to Frostfur.”He objected.

“And what about Speckletail, Longtail, and Ferncloud?”Rainwhisker asked.

Spiderpaw shuffled his paws and did not reply.

“I thought so.You are an apprentice of Thunderclan, and I expect you to act as one.”Rainwhisker told him.“Now, go hunt.”

Spiderpaw grumbled, but got to his feet.Satisfied, Rainwhisker turned to walk away.

“Rainwhisker?”Whitepaw asked him, her voice uncharacteristically hesitant.

“Yes?”He asked her, turning around.

“What about Ratpaw?”She questioned, glancing towards the small Shadowclan apprentice.For the first time, Rainwhisker noticed that he was fast asleep in the hay.“Should I wake him up?”

Rainwhisker hesitated.They needed every cat to help out, but Ratpaw was hardly more than a kit.“Does he know how to hunt?”

Whitepaw shrugged.“I don’t know.I don’t think so.”

Rainwhisker nodded.“Then we won’t wake him.”

Whitepaw nodded, and Rainwhisker turned to head outside.While there were certainly mice in the barn, they would all be hiding from the overwhelming number of cats.And besides, he could do with a breath of fresh air away from all of the fear-scent.

He bumped into Dawnflower on the way outside.The Riverclan queen was walking inside, nudging her three kits ahead of her.Rainwhisker stopped.

“Are they alright?”He questioned her.It had been one of her kits that, only a short time before, had been flung across the Thunderpath and chased by a dog.

She nodded, gratitude in her eyes.“They’re all a bit shaken up, but they’ll be fine.Tumblekit’s paws are all scraped up, but Cinderpelt gave her some herbs to help.”

Rainwhisker nodded, turning his attention to the kits.The largest of them, Tumblekit, did look like she was limping slightly, but there were remnants of chewed-up leaf around her paws and she didn’t seem to be in pain.The other two, Pebblekit and Minnowkit, looked like they were a bit nervous but otherwise okay.

“I’m glad they’re okay.”Rainwhisker mewed, looking back up at Dawnflower.“Have they had anything to eat?”

She shook her head.“We’ve been with Cinderpelt since we got here.I was hoping to ask one of the apprentices to catch us something.”

Rainwhisker hesitated, then asked her a question.“Would you like to come hunting with me?”

He didn’t know why he asked.She was a queen with kits and she needed to stay in the barn, where it was warm and safe.But something told him she would appreciate the offer nonetheless.

Dawnflower blinked in surprise.She glanced from Rainwhisker to her kits and back again.Rainwhisker felt his spine prickling with embarrassment and he looked away.Had he been wrong to ask?

“Sure.”She mewed.His head snapped up to look at her.“I’d love to.I’ll see if Mosspelt can look after the kits.”

“Really?”He asked, feeling the joy bubbling up in his chest.“That’s great.”

“Of course.”She blinked at him kindly.“It’s been a long time since I’ve been out of the nursery.I think a bit of hunting would do us all some good.”

She went to go talk to one of the other Riverclan queens, and when she returned the kits were not with her.“I’m ready to go.”She reported.

“Great.”Rainwhisker led the way out of the barn, feeling the cold and crisp air rush over him as he stepped outside.They were surrounded by rolling hills and small patches of vegetation.Although they were beyond Clan boundaries, this was undoubtedly most similar to Windclan’s territory-Rainwhisker hadn’t the faintest clue how to hunt here.

As if sensing his indecision, Dawnflower gestured towards one of the nearby hills with her tail.“It looks like there might be something in those bushes up there.”She meowed.“Should we check it out?”

Rainwhisker nodded.“You’re right.”He agreed.“I bet we’ll catch something up there.”

Despite not currently being a warrior, Dawnflower kept up remarkably well on their trek up the hill.When they reached the top, Rainwhisker halted and raised his tail to signal for her to stop.

He couldn’t hear anything, but the wind was blowing in his direction.Just barely, almost hidden beneath the scent of the bushes and greenery, he could pick up the faintest scent of rabbit.

He circled the bushes, trying to scout out the best angle of attack.He was careful to stay downwind, lest the rabbit catch a whiff of his scent.In the corner of his eye, he could see Dawnflower positioning herself for the catch.

He nodded at her, and she flicked her ear in acknowledgement.Rainwhisker darted around to the other side of the hill, no longer worrying about the direction of the wind.From there, he lunged towards the bush.

The rabbit shot out the other side almost faster than Rainwhisker could move.It had sensed his approach and fled from his claws- but unfortunately for the rabbit, Dawnflower’s sharpened claws were lying in wait.

He fell back onto his hind paws, looking at Dawnflower with bright eyes.“Good catch!”He meowed.

“Thanks!”She purred.“This could feed half the clan.”

It really could.The rabbit was large and plump, bigger than any prey Rainwhisker had seen in moons.Still, he couldn’t help but hesitate as he remembered another part of the destruction of the forest.

“Twolegs have poisoned the rabbits on Thunderclan territory.”He warned her.“It’s killed good warriors.”

Dawnflower took a step away from the fresh-kill.“Surely they can’t have poisoned all of them?”She asked him.“Not the ones this far away?”

Rainwhisker shrugged.“I have no idea.”He admitted.“We should just be careful, that’s all.”

Dawnflower nodded.Together, they carried their plump catch back towards the barn.

Sootfur met them halfway there.“We’re moving camp.”He reported.“Ravenpaw says there’s an abandoned Twoleg nest not far from here that can fit every cat.”

Rainwhisker nodded.“Alright.Just tell us where to go.”

Dawnflower glanced at Rainwhisker apologetically.“I should get back to my kits.”She told him.“It was nice hunting with you, though.”

“Yeah.”Rainwhisker forced himself not to show his disappointment.He’d been looking forward to walking with Dawnflower for a while longer.“I suppose I’ll see you at the Twoleg nest.”

“At the Twoleg nest.”She repeated in agreement, ducking her head and then walking back towards the barn, still clutching the rabbit in her jaws.

Rainwhisker turned back to Sootfur to see his brother staring at him with a curious gleam in his eye.“A Riverclan queen, huh?”He teased.“I never thought you were a rule-breaker.”

Rainwhisker scoffed.“We’re just friendly, that’s all.You have bees in your brain if you think there’s anything else between us.”

Sootfur left it at that, although he didn’t appear to believe a word Rainwhisker was saying.But it was true.Sure, she was pretty, but Rainwhisker didn’t like her in that way.He barely knew her, and she was a warrior from another Clan who obviously had a mate already.

“Rainwhisker!”Whitepaw called, bounding over to his side.“I caught two mice.I gave one to Ferncloud, but may I please keep one of them to share with the apprentices?”

  
Rainwhisker hesitated.“I don’t see why not.”He told her after a moment.“But why are you asking me?I’m not Clan leader.”

  
She gave him a look as if he were being very stupid.“Firestar just lost his mate and Graystripe is busy.You’re the one who told me to hunt in the first place, so I figured you were the best cat to ask.”

He couldn’t exactly argue with that logic, especially in lieu of the fact that he himself had caught a rabbit large enough to feed all the elders and then some.“Go ahead.”He mewed.“But make sure you share with the other apprentices- I’m sure Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw are hungry too.”

Whitepaw nodded eagerly and ran off to tell the other apprentices the good news.Rainwhisker entered the old stone nest and flopped down onto a patch of grass, feeling the weary down to the bone.Before he’d realized it, he was fast asleep.

Rainwhisker blinked open his eyes to see that the sunlight had faded and the hazy rays of dawn were just beginning to show over the horizon.

He stood up with a yawn and stretched his legs.His muscles were sore and aching from the day before, but they had an even longer journey ahead of them today.

“Rainwhisker!”Goldenflower called, her nest not far away from his own.“Do you know if there is any fresh water here?Mudfur is thirsty.”

Rainwhisker padded over to her, surprised to see that the aging queen had made her nest next to not only the blind warrior Longtail, but also Riverclan’s old and sickly medicine cat.Mudfur did indeed look ill, and he was asking for water in a raspy voice that Rainwhisker had to strain to hear.

Something didn’t feel right.“Owlpaw!”He called, rousing the small Windclan apprentice who was sleeping only a few tail-lengths away.When he sat up blearily, Rainwhisker continued in a quieter voice.“Fetch Mothwing.Mudfur is not well.”

The apprentice leapt up , alarm flaring in his eyes.He dashed away to find the medicine cats while Rainwhisker stood over Mudfur’s trembling body.

“Is he really ill?”Goldenflower gasped, looking upset.“I thought he was just tired, like the rest of us.”

“ _Water._ ”Mudfur rasped again, twitching his tail weakly.

Rainwhisker hesitated.“I’m no medicine cat.”He told Goldenflower after a moment.“But Mudfur is one of the oldest cats in the Clans.These past moons must have been harder on him than any cat.”

“Is there anything I can do?”Goldenflower asked, but before Rainwhisker could reply, Mothwing was there beside him.

“Let me see him.”She pushed her way past Rainwhisker and Goldenflower, leaning over her mentor’s frail body.

She looked up moments later, gaze filled with despair.“He’s dying.”She meowed, pain clear in her voice.

Rainwhisker’s heart thudded in his chest.“What should we do?”He asked her, already looking around for the other medicine cats.Other cats were getting up now, awakened by the commotion.

“There’s nothing we _can_ do.”She mewed.“He’s already halfway to Starclan.Someone, fetch me some wet moss.”

“I’ll get it.”Owlpaw offered.

Goldenflower nodded.“I’ll help.”

Rainwhisker backed away as cats from all the Clans crowded around the sickly medicine cat.Mudfur was neither his clanmate nor his kin, and this was not a moment Rainwhisker should intrude upon.

After a while, the crowd of cats dispersed.Mothwing stepped away from Mudfur’s side, head bowed.His chest still rose and fell with every breath he took, Rainwhisker doubted if he would last the day.

Leopardstar moved to stand beside Mothwing.“We won’t leave him.”She promised.

Cats glanced at one another, unsure.It was Mousefur who finally voiced what every cat was thinking.“We can’t stay.”

There was a tense silence before any cat spoke.“We can stay with him.”Speckletail mewed, meeting Leopardstar’s gaze evenly.“We’ll look after him until he passes.”

Rainwhisker’s breath caught in his throat.Speckletail had been a part of Thunderclan since long before he was born.The idea of her leaving- of her staying behind while the rest of the clans moved on- was unthinkable.

“You would do that for a cat who is not of your Clan?”Leopardstar questioned.

Speckletail held her head high.“I would have stayed anyway.”She meowed.“If yesterday taught me anything, it’s that I’m far too old for such a journey.I would be happy to care for Mudfur in his final days.

“We will stay with her.”Loudbelly of Riverclan announced, glancing at his fellow elder Shadepelt.

“Speckletail, are you certain?”Firestar asked her in disbelief.“If you stay here, you will never see the Clans again.”

“But at least I will know Starclan is watching over me.”She told him.“I had planned to stay in the forest, but with so many cats missing, I thought that Thunderclan needed all the paws it could get.Today, I realized that some paws are less capable than others.I will stay here and guard over Mudfur.”

  
“As will we.”Shadepelt and Loudbelly agreed.

Firestar and Leopardstar bowed their heads.“As you wish.”Leopardstar meowed.“You have served your Clans honorably.Riverclan will not forget your service.”

“I will stay as well.”Longtail meowed, dipping his head towards Firestar.“A blind cat has no place going on such a dangerous journey.I would only hold you back.”

Firestar shook his head.“No, Longtail.You are still a young and capable warrior, and Thunderclan will not lose you today.”

The tabby tom nodded in acceptance, something close to relief flashing across his features.

“Very well.”Firestar meowed.“Speckletail, Loudbelly, and Shadepelt will remain here, if Ravenpaw has no objection.Say your goodbyes now; we will be leaving shortly.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clans enter the mountains and are reunited with old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to warn you guys, this chapter mentions the death of several major characters. I don't want to tag it as major character death because, well, it's not exactly the focus of the fic. But there is death. Be warned.
> 
> Also, please check out my Tumblr! I linked it in the previous chapter. You can find meta for this fic at "rainwhiskerau" and my personal tumblr at "theevilcactus".
> 
> And please comment! Comments give me life! Every time I see one it makes my day.

The air was cold and dry, like icy claws reaching into Rainwhisker’s fur.He limped up the rock slowly, doing his best to ignore the biting sting of frost beneath his paws.They had been traveling for several days now, and after the leaders and medicine cats had visited the Moonstone, they had begun to trek into the tall and snowy mountains.

“I’m so tired.”Sorreltail complained.She and her mate, Brackenfur, were only a few paces ahead of Rainwhisker.“I hope we find somewhere to rest soon.”

They had been walking since just after sunrise, and it was already after sunhigh.In the mountains, however, even the midday sun didn’t bring any warmth to Rainwhisker’s bones.

“I’m cold!”Birchkit squeaked.His sister, Hollykit, hit him with her paw.

“We’ll find somewhere warm soon.”Their mother, Ferncloud, promised.She sounded even wearier than Rainwhisker.

“Hey.”Dawnflower’s voice came from behind him.Rainwhisker turned to look at the pretty she-cat.She and her mate, Reedwhisker, were walking together just behind him.Reedwhisker was carrying Tumblekit in his jaws, while Dawnflower had set Minnowkit beside her paws.

“Yeah?”He asked.

“Can you take a turn carrying Minnowkit?”She requested.“I’ve had her all morning.”

“Of course.”He took the small she-kit from where she was standing beside Dawnflower’s feet.

She smiled at him as they reached the top of the rock.From here, their path seemed to take them across an impossibly thin ledge jutting out from the side of a steep cliff.Rainwhisker’s heart seemed to do a flip in his chest as he looked down, straining to even see where cliff met ground.

“I’ll cross first.”He offered.A few cats were already inching their way along the ledge, but most of the Clan cats were behind the pair of them.

She nodded, and Rainwhisker took the first step onto the ledge.A tail-length in front of him, Sorreltail’s tortoiseshell tail brushed against the icy ground.

“Hawk!”Someone called.Rainwhisker stiffened.Standing out here, they were an easy target if the hawk decided to attack.

“No!”Graystripe yowled.“There’s two of them!”

Rainwhisker looked up.Sure enough, two large birds were circling in the air above the clans.

“Take cover!”Mudclaw yowled.But there was no cover to be found.Rainwhisker could only brace himself for the fight.

The first hawk dove.It was headed straight for Rainwhisker.At first, he didn’t understand.He was a full-grown warrior.Surely it would go for an easier target?He realized too late what cat the bird was truly after.

He pushed himself as close to the wall of the cliff as he could, ducking his head to put himself between the kit and the bird.Talons sliced into his shoulder and he let out a cry of pain, falling to the ground.Minnowkit stumbled away from him, letting out an ear-piercing mewl.

“Minnowkit!”Dawnflower screeched.

“I’ve got her!”Brackenfur yowled, leaping over Sorreltail to reach the kit.The hawk got there first, sinking its talons into her shoulder and taking off with a single beat of its huge wings.Brackenfur leapt up, just barely catching onto the edge of the bird’s wings.

It released Minnowkit, turning all of its attention to dislodging Brackenfur.Rainwhisker scrambled over to the kit, who was moments away from falling off of the ledge, and pulled her away from the edge.Brackenfur hit the ground hard, but he struggled to his feet and hissed at the bird.It flew away, blood dripping from the tip of its wing.Brackenfur spat out feathers.

“Is the kit alright?”He asked, just as another earsplitting cry pierced the air.

“Shrewpaw!”Someone was yowling.Rainwhisker turned to see that the second hawk, momentarily forgotten in their tussle with the first, had sunken its talons into Shrewpaw’s back and was carrying him away.Spiderpaw leapt for him, but missed by a whisker’s length and fell back onto the hard rock.Shrewpaw was screeching and writhing in pain, but the hawk did not let go.

“Oh, no.”Rainwhisker breathed.There was nothing any cat could do as Shrewpaw was carried off, quickly becoming nothing more than a dark shape on the horizon.

The first hawk had gone back to circling, and no cat was safe. Quickly, the remaining cats hurried across the ledge, almost numb to the grief.

They kept going.There was nothing else to do. There was nowhere for them to stop, no prey for them to hunt, and no body for them to bury.Rainwhisker’s paw had been twisted the day before, but now his entire shoulder was torn open and bloody.Minnowkit, in his jaws, also had a few scratches, although they were nowhere near as bad.

It was after sunhigh when Rainwhisker saw them.It was just a shape on the horizon, but it was a _recognizable_ shape.Cats.

They drew closer, and Rainwhisker was able to make out more details.There were two of them, a pale gray tabby and a dark gray tom.Their pelts were streaked with mud.Other cats began to notice them, too.

“Are they dangerous?”Dawnflower asked him, her voice trembling and afraid.

“I don’t know.”

The larger of the two cats stood just tail-lengths in front of the Clan cats.“Who are you?”He demanded.

Rainwhisker exchanged a glance with Dawnflower.He let her take Minnowkit and planted himself firmly in between her and the newcomers.His paws ached and his shoulder stung, but he was ready to fight if he had to.

Firestar stepped forwards.“I am Firestar, leader of Thunderclan.”He introduced himself.“We mean you no harm, we are just passing through.”

“Firestar?”The mud-streaked cat repeated.

Firestar nodded.

The two strange cats exchanged a glance.The larger one turned back to Firestar.“You are Squirrelpaw’s father.”He mewed.It was not a question.

Rainwhisker could see Firestar’s entire body freeze.“Squirrelpaw?”He repeated.“Have you seen her?Is she alright?”

There was a hesitation.“You’d better come with us.”The smaller of the toms meowed.“Any friend of Squirrelpaw is a friend of ours.”

“Have you seen her?”Firestar repeated desperately.“Have you seen my daughter?”

The strange and unfamiliar cats did not reply.With no other choice, the Clan cats began to follow them.

Rainwhisker wasn’t sure how long they walked for before he began to hear the sound of running water.Before long, it filled his ears, roaring as it flowed down the cliffs and crashed against rocks.They turned a corner between two rocks to see a majestic waterfall.

“This way.”The big cat said, leading them up a small path on the rocks.Rainwhisker followed, feeling the smooth stone beneath his paws.Then the cat vanished behind a wall of water.For a heartbeat, Rainwhisker worried that he had slipped and fallen, but then he drew nearer and saw that the stone lift opened into a jagged-edged cave just behind the water’s surface.

“Whoah.”He breathed, stepping into the mouth of the cave.It widened into an area big enough to hold all the Clans and then some, although there only seemed to be a few cats there.

“Crag!”A tabby tom called.“Gray!What is the meaning of this?”  
The big gray tom dipped his head.“I meant no disrespect, Stoneteller.These cats are Squirrelpaw’s kin.”

The tabby’s entire demeanor changed instantly.His hostile posture relaxed into something much more welcoming.“Squirrelpaw’s kin?”He repeated.“But Squirrelpaw has only just left!”

“She was here?”Firestar asked again, sounding even more desperate than before.“My daughter was here?I need to see her!”

“You’re too late.”A small tabby she-cat mewed, stepping up to stand beside Stoneteller.“They left at sunhigh.”

“They?”Goldenflower pushed her way through the crowd.“Were my kits here?Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt?They vanished at the same time as Squirrelpaw.”

“Yes.”The tabby tom, Stoneteller, dipped his head.“Brambleclaw was here.And Stormfur as well.”

“What about Tawnypelt?”Goldenflower demanded.It could have been his imagination, but Rainwhisker was sure he saw a flicker of emotion in Stoneteller’s eye.

“And Feathertail?”Graystripe called hopefully.

Stoneteller hesitated.“Why have you come,”He asked, “if not in search of your lost warriors?”

Leopardstar stepped forwards.“The forest has been destroyed.”She explained.“We are searching for a new home, and Starclan has led us across the mountains.”

Stoneteller motioned to one of his cats with his tail.“Talon, Brook, go after the warriors.Tell them that Midnight’s vision has come to pass and they are needed back at the cave.Go.”

Two cats, one of them the small tabby, ran out of the cave.Rainwhisker moved further in as the rest of the Clan cats filed inside.

“We are the Tribe of Rushing Water.”Stoneteller mewed.“I am the Teller of the Pointed Stones.I welcome you to spend the night in our cave.Any friends of the warriors who rid us of Sharptooth are welcome here.”He glanced at Rainwhisker, and then added, “I have herbs for your injured cats, if they would like.”

“We would.”Mudclaw pushed his way to the front of the crowd, narrowing his eyes at Stoneteller.“I trust that you will share your prey as well?That is, if you _have_ any.”

Rainwhisker winced at his bluntness, but couldn’t deny that it was true.The Tribe cats all looked like they were skin and bone- but still, they were nowhere near as skinny as the Clan cats they were offering to help.

Stoneteller narrowed his eyes at the challenge.“Your warriors are welcome to join in our hunting patrols and eat whatever they might catch.”His voice was ice-sharp and cold.

Firestar nodded, doing his best to smooth over Mudclaw’s insult.“We are grateful for your generosity.”He meowed.“Thunderclan thanks you.”

“As does Riverclan.”Leopardstar added, giving Mudclaw a glare.

There was a moment of tense silence.Rainwhisker wondered who would speak first- Tallstar, Mudclaw, or Stoneteller?

“Windclan thanks you as well.”Tallstar rasped.Rainwhisker’s heart sank.He sounded nearly as sickly and frail as Mudfur had only a few days previously.

Stoneteller nodded.“Crag, Gray, resume your patrol.Take some of the Clan cats with you.”He turned to another group of Tribe cats.“Night, take a patrol as well.”

The cats in question nodded.Rainwhisker watched as Sootfur, Spiderpaw, and Mousefur were picked to join Crag and Gray, while Robinwing, Hawkfrost, and Stonepaw joined a group of three Tribe cats.

Stoneteller padded over to Rainwhisker.“Come with me.”He said.“You will bleed out if your wounds are not treated.”

“Not me.”Rainwhisker protested.“Minnowkit.You have to help Minnowkit.”

Stoneteller glanced at Dawnflower, who was now standing guard over all three of her kits.“The kit will be fine.”He mewed.“One of our kit-mothers will treat her scratches.Your wounds are more severe.”

Rainwhisker dipped his head in acceptance, but he still didn’t feel right about it.“It’s fine.”Dawnflower assured him.“She’s strong- she takes after her father that way.”

Rainwhisker allowed Stoneteller to lead him to the back of the cave, where he applied chewed-up herbs and cobwebs to Rainwhisker’s bleeding shoulder.

The herb juice stung, but Rainwhisker held still.He had to clamp his mouth shut to prevent from crying out in pain.But soon enough, Stoneteller was finished, and Rainwhisker had to admit that his shoulder hurt less now than it had before he’d helped.

“Thank you,” he mewed, dipping his head in gratitude.

There was a loud surge of noise from the entrance to the cave.“Squirrelpaw!”Firestar yowled, overjoyed.Rainwhisker craned his neck to see five cats entering the cave- the two Tribe cats, followed by Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw, and Stormfur.

He hung back from the reunion.These cats were not his kin.He was glad to have them back, of course, but it wasn’t his place to welcome them when so many other cats had missed them more.

“Where’s your sister?”He could hear Graystripe asking.

Stormfur hesitated.“They didn’t tell you?”

Stormfur, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelpaw exchanged a glance.“Why don’t you all sit down,” Brambleclaw began nervously, “and we’ll tell you the whole story?”

The leaders agreed, and Rainwhisker edged forwards so he could hear what Brambleclaw was saying.

“It started many moons ago.”He began.“Four cats received a dream from Starclan- myself, Feathertail, Crowpaw, and Tawnypelt, one of us from each Clan.”

“A sign?”Cinderpelt asked.“We hadn’t heard from Starclan in moons!”  
“Why would they give a sign to you, and not one of our leaders or medicine cats?”Mudclaw demanded suspiciously.

“We wondered the same thing.”Brambleclaw agreed, not taking offense.“But we met at the half-moon, like Starclan told us to, and found out we’d all had the same message.”

“A cat from Starclan had visited each one of them.”Squirrelpaw continued.“I didn’t have one of the dreams, but I saw Brambleclaw sneaking out and followed him to Fourtrees- sorry.”She added, with a contrite glance at her father.

“At first, we didn’t know what it meant.But soon enough, Brambleclaw had another dream.”Stormfur added.

All eyes turned to Brambleclaw.“I saw the sun sinking into water, more water than I had ever seen in my life.At first, I thought it had just been an ordinary dream, but Ravenpaw told me about a place where the sun drowns each night.”  
“We realized that Starclan was telling us to go there.”Stormfur revealed.“Feathertail told me about the dreams and I offered to go with them, just in case.It took a long time, but eventually we reached the sun-drown-place, where Starclan told us to listen to what Midnight had to tell us.”

“Midnight?”Barkface repeated, bemused. “How can midnight tell you anything?”

“Well- Midnight is a badger.”Squirrelpaw explained awkwardly.“She told us that twolegs would come to destroy the forest and that we would lead the Clans to a new home.”

Mudclaw snorted.“But you decided you’d never come back, is that it?Didn’t want to starve with the rest of us?”

Stormfur glared at him.“We did everything we could to come back to you.”He explained gruffly.“But Midnight told us that we had to go through the mountains, rather than the Twolegplace we had crossed through on our way to find her.”

“We’ve been trapped here for _moons_.”Squirrelpaw added.“Sharptooth wouldn’t let us leave.”

“Sharptooth is a cat, but a bigger cat than we’d ever seen.”Brambleclaw clarified.“It had been terrorizing the Tribe for moons, but they received a prophecy from their own ancestors that a silver-furred cat would save them.”

“We got to the Tribe, but Sharptooth killed any cat that strayed too far from the cave.”Squirrelpaw told them, grief evident in her mew.“That’s how he got Tawnypelt.”

“But over time, Sharptooth got more and more bold.Eventually, he attacked the cave itself.He killed Crowpaw, and then Feathertail…” Brambleclaw trailed off, looking to Stormfur for help.

“Feathertail pulled down a stalactite and killed Sharptooth, but the fall killed her as well.”Stormfur explained in a soft mew.“She saved us all.”

“No!”Graystripe wailed.“She can’t be dead!I don’t believe you!”  
“That was only two days ago.”Brambleclaw finished the story.“We left today to return to the forest and find you, but we must have been too late.”

“Funny,” Mudclaw sneered, “how the only cats who survived this were _Thunderclan_ warriors.”

“Stormfur is Riverclan.”Leopardstar objected.

“But he has Thunderclan blood, does he not?”

No cat said anything, but it was clear that some of them agreed with Mudclaw.Hawkfrost, especially, looked like he was ready to kill the surviving cats himself.

“All of the warriors who went on this journey were honorable,” Firestar glared at Mudclaw, “despite how misguided their intentions were.”He turned back to Brambleclaw apologetically.“Thunderclan needed warriors to hunt for us more than we needed warriors stranded far away, with a message they could not deliver.We came to the conclusion to leave ourselves, and your absence hurt our clan.”

He turned his gaze to Squirrelpaw, letting the pain show through.“Squirrelpaw…” he began.

“Where’s Leafpaw?”She demanded, looking as though she already knew the answer.

He sighed heavily.“She was taken by twolegs, long before we left the forest.There was nothing we could do.”

“And Sandstorm?”Squirrelpaw was looking through the crowd, as if she expected to see her mother sitting just out of reach.

“Dragged off by a dog.We searched and searched for her, but we never found the body.”

Squirrelpaw let out a wail of grief and collapsed to the floor.Instantly, Brambleclaw was beside her, whispering comforting words in her ear.

Rainwhisker looked around and saw that several of his clanmates looked unsympathetic.They had found two of their strongest cats- but was the Clan ready to accept them back?


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a death in the Clans and Rainwhisker learns a very important secret.

Rainwhisker awoke to Firestar’s yowl.“All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here for a meeting of the Clans!”

Rainwhisker stood up and stretched.Firestar was standing in the middle of the cave, Stoneteller, Mudclaw, and Leopardstar by his side.

As the cats slowly gathered around the center of the cave, Mudclaw began to speak.“Last night,” he mewed, “Tallstar passed into Starclan.”

There were gasps of shock and horror from all the surrounding cats, but especially Windclan.

“This leaves me as the leader of Windclan.However- as my fellow leaders have so _kindly_ pointed out- I am unable to receive my nine lives and my name until we have found a replacement for the Moonstone.As such, I am still called Mudclaw, but make no mistake.I am your leader now.My deputy will be Tornear.”

He shot Leopardstar such a poisonous glare as he spoke that Rainwhisker half expected her to start a fight.She must have been the one to point that out, then.

“We will bury Tallstar here, beside the waterfall.”Stoneteller announced.“After the burial, we will see you to the edge of our hunting grounds.”

“What about hunting?”A Riverclan cat called.

“We will send out hunting patrols during the burial.Cats who do not wish to see Tallstar’s spirit pass on can go with them.”

Firestar nodded.“Although this is very distressing news, the Clans will survive.And, in fact, I have another ceremony to perform- if Stoneteller will allow it?”

Stoneteller nodded.

“One of our apprentices has proven himself, through this journey, to be a capable cat worthy of becoming a warrior.Spiderpaw, step forward.”

The apprentice in question stepped towards Firestar, looking shocked but pleased.There was an air of grief in his eyes, and Rainwhisker remembered too late that his brother should have been with him.Shrewpaw had died only the day before, and Spiderpaw must be remembering his loss.

“I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in their turn.

“Spiderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

Spiderpaw held his head high, pride flashing in his eyes.“I do.”He mewed strongly.

Firestar nodded.“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Spiderpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Spidernose. StarClan honors your confidence and skill at hunting, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.”

“Spidernose!Spidernose!”The cats chanted, but no cat’s heart was in it.

The crowd dispersed.Spiderpaw and his parents were sitting vigil- not for his warrior ceremony, but in honor of his fallen littermate.All of the Windclan cats, as well as the leaders and medicine cats of all the clans, filed outside to witness the burial.

“Would any cat like to hunt?”A pretty black she-cat asked.Her unmistakable accent told Rainwhisker that she was a member of the tribe.

“I’ll come.”He offered immediately.

She gave him a look.“No, you won’t.Your shoulder still needs healing.”She disagreed.

That was probably true, but Rainwhisker didn’t want to admit it.He hadn’t hunted the night before either, and he was beginning to feel like a dead weight.

“I can hunt.”He protested.“I’ll be careful, I promise.”

There was a long pause, and then the she-cat sighed.“Fine.You can come on the patrol.But do not do anything foolish or re-injure your leg.”

Rainwhisker nodded eagerly.He didn’t mind being careful, he just didn’t want to be stuck in the cave any longer waiting for other cats to bring him prey.

“I’ll come too.”Mudclaw declared.

“Shouldn’t you be sitting vigil?”Rainwhisker questioned him.“Tallstar is being buried today.”

“I already said my goodbyes.”Mudclaw told him.“I sat with him while he died.”

Rainwhisker nodded unsurely.Yes, Mudclaw was probably telling the truth, but surely he wanted to be present at the burial regardless?Now was the time to make a good impression on his clan, not to go out and hunt while his clanmates were in mourning.

“We leave before the sun rises higher.”The she-cat, Night, mewed in her odd accent.“I will meet you outside.”

She padded away towards the door.Rainwhisker made to follow her, but something stopped him in his tracks.Whitepaw and Ratpaw were discussing something in a shadowy corner, and there was something close to fear reflecting in both their eyes.

He sidled closer.

“I know you don’t want to, but you _have_ to tell Firestar!”Whitepaw was whispering.

“But I can’t!”Ratpaw defended himself in a hushed mew.“If he finds out we lied, he might send me away!”

“He’ll be angrier if he finds out from someone else!”

As much as Rainwhisker wanted to hear the rest of the conversation, he could see Night was getting impatient by the entrance to the cave.He bounded over, ignoring the aching pain in his shoulder.

Sprucepelt had joined the group, and his bright amber eyes surveyed the area outside the cave.Rainwhisker followed him out behind the waterfall, avoiding the throng of gathered Windclan cats who had gathered by the pool.Night led the three of them up the cliff, to the top of the waterfall, where the air was colder than ever before and there wasn’t a hint of moss on the rocks.It was completely barren.

“Why did you bring us here?”Mudclaw sneered.“There’s no prey up here!There’s not even any grass.”

Night rolled her eyes and pointed her head upwards, surveying the sky.“You have much to learn.”She meowed.“Here in the mountains, it is hard to find prey.One technique is to find the prey by finding the predator.”

“Huh?”Rainwhisker asked.That didn’t make any sense. _They_ were the predators.Was Night telling them to find themselves?

“There’s an eagle over that ridge.”Sprucepelt pounced with his tail.“Is that what you’re talking about?”

Night nodded, and for the first time Rainwhisker saw something close to respect in her gaze. “Yes.Hawks and eagles can scout out prey from high up in the sky, and we only have to follow them to track it down.”

“That’s mouse-dung!”Mudclaw protested.“Eagles _eat_ cats!You’d have to be mouse-brained to put yourself beneath one on purpose.”

“Mouse-brained, or maybe just hungry.”Rainwhisker agreed.Mudclaw was right, as much as he hated to admit it.

“I don’t know.”Sprucepelt disagreed with them.“It’s crazy, but it just might work.If you’re fast enough, you can get behind cover before the eagle could reach you.”

Night nodded.“Another technique,” she said her eyes flicking up to look at the sky, “is to _become_ the prey.”

“Wait, what?”Rainwhisker asked her as she stepped into the shadows of a rock.There was a flapping of wings above him and then he dove to the side, just before claw-sharp talons scraped against the stone where he had just been.Night leapt into action, landing on top of the hawk and bringing it down.It thrashed beneath her weight, and as Rainwhisker staggered to his feet, Sprucepelt leapt on one of its wings and pinned it down.With his help, Night was easily able to sink her teeth into it’s neck and end its short-lived struggle.

“You could’ve at least warned me first!”He grumbled, but there was no bite to his words.What Night had just done was, for a lack of better words, _amazing_.He’d never seen a cat take down a full-grown hawk before, much less one of this size.

Mudclaw’s eyes gleamed with interest.“She did.”He pointed out.“That was a clever trick.We could use it against predators on the moors.”

“Rainwhisker,” Night mewed, “Take this prey back to the cave.Your Clans should feast before they leave.”

Rainwhisker nodded and began dragging the heavy piece of prey back down the path.As he left, he could see Mudclaw and Night hiding, no doubt hoping to try the same trick again.

He had only made it halfway down the path when he heard voices.He stopped, not wanting to intrude, but couldn’t stop himself from listening in.

“You know I _want_ to stay.”A cat was mewing desperately, a tom by the sound of it.Rainwhisker couldn’t quite see who was talking around a turn on the path, but he could see a silver-gray tail twitching.The voice had no noticeable accent- a Clan cat, then.

“Then why don’t you?”A she-cat questioned, sounding just as upset. _Her_ voice did have an accent, although Rainwhisker couldn’t place which of the Tribe members it was.

“The Clans are my home.”The tom replied.“I failed them once, I can’t do it again.Please tell me you understand.”

There was a brief pause.“I wish you would stay.”The she-cat whispered.Rainwhisker suddenly felt that he was intruding on a private moment, but it was too late now.He couldn’t exactly go back the way he had come, not with such a huge piece of prey in his mouth, and he didn’t want them to know he had been listening.

The tom sighed, his voice softer now.“So do I.”

There was another pause, the shuffling of pawsteps, and then the she-cat spoke again.“I’m expecting your kits.”She blurted out.

The tom sucked in a breath.“I- I have to think.”He choked out.The noise of his pawsteps led down towards the waterfall and faded, and only then did Rainwhisker feel it was safe to come out.

He padded on down the past, doing his best to look unaffected by the news he had just heard.A small brown tabby she-cat was sitting on the rocks all alone, gazing towards the entrance of the cave with eyes overcome by emotion.She startled when she saw Rainwhisker, but seemed to calm down when he did not approach her.

Rainwhisker dropped the dead hawk in the entrance of the cave.Littlecloud took it from him with a quiet mew of thanks, dragging it over to the other medicine cats to share. Rainwhisker turned around and headed back up the trail.

Night, Mudclaw, and Sprucepelt were not at the top of the waterfall.Confused, Rainwhisker glanced around, tasting the air for their scent.It was strong, so they must have left only moments before, but he had not passed them on his way up the mountain.If anything, their scent trail almost seemed to lead over the back side of the cliff, where he was sure he had not seen a path before.

Trodding carefully over to the edge, fearing for the worst, he peered over the side of the cliff.To his relief, the rest of his patrol had not fallen over the edge to a premature death.Instead, the three of them were cautiously making their way down the steep and icy hill towards what appeared to be just another snowdrift.

He took a deep breath, swallowed, and put one foot on the side of the hill.Instantly, his paws slipped out from under him.He skidded down the hill on all four paws, scrabbling to get any sort of a grip to slow his descent.He plowed into Mudclaw, bowling him over and landing the both of them deep in the snowdrift.

There was a long silence.Rainwhisker raised his head irritably, glaring at the cliff from where he had come.“Ow.”

Night began to laugh, Sprucepelt joining in not long after.Rainwhisker ducked his head sheepishly, feeling as though Mudclaw’s glare was burning holes in his pelt.

When Night had calmed down, and Rainwhisker had assured her that, no, he was _not_ injured again, Mudclaw suggested that they split up into pairs.The dirty look he threw Rainwhisker made it clear his true motivations behind splitting up- he just didn’t want to suffer through Rainwhisker’s foolishness.

“I’ll stick with Sprucepelt.”Rainwhisker volunteered instantly.While he wouldn’t have minded being paired with Night, he had some questions for Sprucepelt about what he’d overheard from Ratpaw.

Sprucepelt gave him an odd look.“Alright.”He mewed.“We’ll go that way.”He gestured with his tail towards a relatively undisturbed part of the snowdrift, where several dry-looking bushes poked through the snow.

As soon as they got far enough away from Mudclaw and Night, Rainwhisker, ducked behind one of the bushes and motioned for Sprucepelt to follow him.The older tom did, although he looked somewhat bemused.“What’s this about?”He wondered.

“I overheard Whitepaw talking with Ratpaw today.”He said bluntly.“Ratpaw seemed concerned about a secret- something he’d kept hidden even from Firestar.Do you know what that could be?”

Sprucepelt closed his eyes and sighed.When he opened them again, there was a wariness in his gaze that hadn’t been there before.“I’ll tell you,” he said, “But you have to promise to keep it a secret.Not even Firestar can know.Do you understand me?”

Rainwhisker didn’t want to agree, but despite his better judgement, he trusted the Shadowclan cat.He nodded once, curiosity getting the better of him.“I understand.”

“Good.”Sprucepelt took a deep breath.“The truth is… Ratpaw isn’t my son.”

“ _What_?”Rainwhisker exploded.Then he glanced around, remembering the need for secrecy.“What do you mean he isn’t your son?”

“He’s not my son, he’s my apprentice.But he found out Smokepaw and I were leaving, and I couldn’t just _leave_ him there all alone.I couldn’t condemn him to the life of a rogue in the twolegplace.”

“But he would have had Shadowclan.”Rainwhisker pointed out, trying to understand.“He wouldn’t have been alone.”

“No Clan could survive in twolegplace.I knew that, Smokepaw knew that, even Ratpaw knew that.He asked to come with me, and I couldn’t refuse.”

“So why didn’t you try to convince his parents?I’m sure they would have come with you, if it meant staying with their son.”

Sprucepelt shook his head.“His father had already made up his mind, and his mother would never go against the Clan.I had to lie, Rainwhisker, don’t you see?Firestar would have never let me take some other cat’s kit with me, he would have insisted that Ratpaw stay behind.I couldn’t do that to him.”

“But… if he’s not your son…” Rainwhisker said slowly, “then who’s son is he?”Because Ratpaw looked familiar, too familiar.He’d assumed he just took after Sprucepelt, in some abstract way, but knowing that wasn’t true…

Sprucepelt looked him directly in the eye.“Blackstar’s.”He said.

There was a sudden noise from the other side of the bush, and Rainwhisker jolted up.There, standing in the snow a mere fox-length away from them, was Mudclaw.And there was no doubt in Rainwhisker’s mind that he’d heard every single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun.... the plot thickens! There's only one chapter left, and then an epilogue, but I'm working on a sequel that will address a lot of the changes and tie up loose ends.
> 
> (Please remember to comment... I'm feeling very lonely here guys)


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clans leave the mountains and find the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh I'm sorry this chapter is so short and the ending is not good. but I didn't know what else to say! we've just got the epilogue left and then we're onto the second book in the series: Brightest Dawn!

Rainwhisker and Sprucepelt stared at Mudclaw in horror.Of all the cats to have overheard their conversation, he was one of the worst.Not only did he have a reputation for being violent and hot-headed, but he was also the leader of a rival clan.

After only a few heartbeats, Mudclaw turned and darted away.Rainwhisker and Sprucepelt moved to follow him, but Rainwhisker’s long fur dragged in the snow and slowed him down.“Do you think he heard?”Sprucepelt questioned anxiously.

“He must have.Why else would he run off like that?”Rainwhisker asked, his mind whirling.If Mudclaw knew, then he had a secret that not even Firestar was aware of.This could be bad.This would be _very_ bad.

“He’ll tell Firestar.”Sprucepelt groaned.“Oh, this is _terrible_.I should have been more careful.”

“He could do a lot worse than tell Firestar, trust me.”Rainwhisker mewed grimly. If anything, the two of _them_ should tell Firestar. But Sprucepelt would never agree to that, and Rainwhisker had promised.

Night met them at the bottom of the slope, looking concerned.“Is Mudclaw ill?”She asked them.“He just took off running.”

Rainwhisker glanced at Sprucepelt, who shook his head minutely.“I… I think he’s just cold.”Rainwhisker lied.“Windclan cats have thin fur, he probably wanted to get back to the cave where it’s warm.”

Night nodded, accepting his explanation.“Well, there’s not much down here.”She mewed.“All the mice must be hiding in their dens.We’d better head back to the cave.”

Rainwhisker followed her back up the steep hill, carefully watching where he put his paws.He’d already fallen once today, he didn’t need to do it again.When they got back to the cave, the rest of the Clans were waiting for them.

The hawk they’d caught had already been devoured, but there was a small mouse waiting for them.Rainwhisker’s stomach growled with hunger and he had to pace himself, knowing that Sprucepelt and Night would need some of the mouse too.The moment that Rainwhisker took the last bite of meat from the mouse, Firestar called for the Clans to leave.Rainwhisker swallowed quickly and leapt up, not wanting to be left behind.

“Rainwhisker!”His brother called happily.Rainwhisker fell into step beside Sootfur.His shoulder was beginning to ache, and he suddenly regretted going hunting that morning.“How was hunting?”

“Cold.”He admitted.“But we caught a hawk.” _And accidentally told Mudclaw a very important secret._

“I saw.”Sootfur purred.“That thing was huge!Did you catch it yourself?”

“No.”Rainwhisker admitted.“Night did.But still, it was an amazing catch.”

Sootfur nodded in agreement.“We’ve never caught anything that big back in the forest.Not even _rabbits_ are that big.Almost every cat had a bite to eat.”

“I’m glad.”

They made their way down the mountain paths slowly.At the edge of the Tribe’s hunting grounds, their guides bid them farewell and headed back in the other direction.The Clans were on their own now.

“What do we do now?”He asked Sorreltail as they made camp for the night.

“What do you mean?”She questioned, flopping down in a patch of ferns.

“I mean, the leaders said that Starclan told them to cross the mountains.We’re almost out of the mountains now.What do we do once we reach the end?”

“We keep going.”She replied.“Until Starclan tells us to stop.”

Rainwhisker sighed, settling down in the ferns beside her.“We’ve been traveling for so long.”He mewed.“Sometimes it feels like we’re never going to stop.”

“Hey.”She nuzzled his side.“Don’t think like that.Starclan sent us this way for a reason.We’ll find our new home soon enough.”

“Is this spot taken?”Frostfur asked, nodding at the bit of ferns beside them.Rainwhisker shook his head.Even if it _had_ been taken, he would have given it to Frostfur; in times like this, elders needed it more.

She settled down next to him, tucking her head in her paws.Rainwhisker curled up in the ferns, the cold seeping into his bones.He was just tired, that was all.Everything would look better in the morning.

It was several more sunrises before they found it.A calm lake, its smooth surface reflecting the starry sky above.“It’s beautiful.”Dawnflower breathed beside him.

Rainwhisker nodded in agreement.“This is it.”He mewed.“It has to be.”

“I agree.”Cinderpelt raised her head to look up at the sky.“Starclan has led us here.This will be our new home.”

Leopardstar turned to address the Clans.“We can explore in the morning.For now, we need to hunt and find a place to sleep.”

“I can’t wait to get some sleep.”Rainwhisker groaned. “My paws are _aching._ ”

“Your paws are _always_ aching.”Dawnflower teased him, nudging him with her shoulder.

“Well, _maybe_ that’s because we’re always walking.”

Rainwhisker found a small shrub to nest under and curled up.He could see Dawnflower, Reedwhisker, and their kits gathering in the shade of a nearby maple tree.Beside him, a group of Riverclan warriors took shelter under the leaves of the shrub.

In the coming moons, many things would happen.A patrol would be sent out.Clan cats would explore their new territory for the first time.Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw would find the old stone hollow.Firestar would mourn his mate and daughter.Cinderpelt and the other medicine cats would find the Moonpool.Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost’s tension would come to a head in a fight, brother against brother.

But for all these things that would happen, only one thing was certain: the long night was over.Dawn had finally come for the Clans.


	8. Epilogue

Rainwhisker stood just outside the thorn tunnel, savoring the feeling of the cool breeze in his fur.There had been a strong scent of Windclan on their border, and he would have to report to Firestar, but for now he was content.

His kits had grown so fast.They were almost two moons old now.So much time had passed since the Great Journey and the clans had settled into their territories well.Thunderclan had taken the thorny woods, setting their camp in an old stone hollow almost completely protected from invaders.Riverclan had taken the land across the lake, a maze of stream and marsh that Rainwhisker would never want to set foot in.Windclan, of course, had taken the moors, the area between the other two clans.Only one side of the lake was left empty, the dark and dangerous pine forest where foxes and badgers made their home.It was left empty not out of respect for Shadowclan, but simply because none of the other clans had need of it.

“Ready to go in?”Mousepaw asked him, his green eyes bright as he gazed at his mentor.

Rainwhisker nodded.“You know,”he meowed, “if you keep it up, you’ll be a great warrior one day.”

“Really?”Mousepaw brightened up.“You mean it?”

“Yes.”Rainwhisker rolled his eyes, unable to keep the amusement from his voice.“You’ve only been my apprentice for a moon and you can already scent out prey better than any of the other apprentices.”

Mousepaw purred, nudging his mentor’s side.“Only because I have such a good teacher.”He meowed.“Hazelpaw and Berrypaw will be so jealous!”

He dashed into the camp, not even waiting for his mentor. Rainwhisker shook his head in amusement and exasperation.Mousepaw was his first apprentice.He had been born in horseplace, along with his two siblings, but had moved to Thunderclan when he was less than a moon old.And he had been the best apprentice Rainwhisker ever could have asked for.

Rainwhisker walked into camp slowly, already keeping an eye out for the ambush that was sure to come.Sure enough, before he had gotten even halfway to the warriors’ den, he heard running pawsteps coming from behind him.

Rainwhisker forced himself not to react.“ _Rawrrr_!”A kit squealed, launching herself into the air.Thorn-sharp claws dug into the fur of his back and he collapsed to the ground, faking death.

“Alas!”He cried dramatically.“You have defeated me, brave warrior!”

Dripkit giggled and slid off of his back, coming around to look at his face.His whiskers were twitching with amusement.“I got you that time!”The little kit boasted.

“Yes, you did.”Her mother, Hollyclaw, purred.She gave Dripkit a lick on the head.Their kit was practically bounding up and down in excitement, but Hollyclaw and Rainwhisker exchanged a tender look filled with love.

Drizzlekit and Larchkit bounded out of the nursery, stopping just beside their brother.“ _I_ would’ve gotten him better.”Drizzlekit boasted.

“No, you wouldn’t have!”Larchkit protested, head butting her brother in the shoulder.“I bet you couldn’t even catch a mouse!"

“Have you eaten yet?”He asked her, wrapping his tail around them.They had only just started eating solid prey, and he knew they were excited to share it with their father.

Dripkit shook his head eagerly.“We were waiting for you.”

Rainwhisker let out a _mrrow_ of amusement.“Well, I suppose we’ll have to split a squirrel, then, won’t we?”

As he made his way to the fresh-kill pile, doing his best to avoid stepping on the overexcited kit who was weaving her way between his paws, he allowed himself to bask in the light of the dying sun.Battles and prey-disputes would come later.They always did.But for now, life was good.

At the top of the hollow, dark amber eyes shone with malice.


End file.
